


Traditionalist

by LittleMissWolfie



Series: Shidge Week 2016 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Female pronouns for Pidge, Implied Sexual Content, Shidge Week, Shidge Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWolfie/pseuds/LittleMissWolfie
Summary: Takashi feels a little strange, asking the commander for permission to date his daughter after two years of having her in his bed.





	

Takashi fancies himself a traditional kind of man. As such, he believes it’s only right to inform Katie’s family that he wants to date her. 

He started developing feelings for the youngest Holt during his visits to their home before the Kerberos mission. Commander Holt and Matt were extremely kind to him, a foreigner who had trouble assimilating to American culture, and he came to think of them as a second family. At the time he and Katie started to get to know each other, she was  _ far _ too young for any of his romantic intentions. He’d planned on cultivating a friendship with her when they returned, waiting until she came of age and, hopefully, was inclined to pursue a relationship with him. He wanted a romantic courtship, full of flowers and chaste kisses and, maybe, if he were lucky, stolen moments of passion when Matt or her parents left them alone. All those months in space left  a man with plenty of time to think and plan, and think and plan he did.

_ Look at us now, _ he thinks wryly, staring at Katie’s muscular back as she gets dressed.  _ Not even a date and we’re moved in together. _

Pidge still technically had her own room, but Katie spent most nights in Takashi’s. The day of her eighteenth birthday (or, at least, the closest they could measure), Katie pulled Takashi down for a forceful kiss, and they’ve been  _ together _ ever since. The old Takashi would be scandalized, he’s sure, but things change when you’re at war. He’s happy for every peaceful moment he gets with her.

“I’m surprised you’re so calm,” he remarks, a teasing lilt in his voice. “I thought you’d be in the med bay until Matt and your father wake up.”

She scoffs. “And listen to the rest of you bitch and moan about my lack of sleep? No thanks.”

“Language.”

She turns around, nearly revealing her breasts, and sticks her tongue out at him. “You can be my dad or my boyfriend. Not both.”

“Well, you’re about to get your dad back, so I’ll stick with boyfriend.” He gets off the bed and places a kiss on the crown of her head. “Hurry up. The princess said it’s almost time to wake them up.”

“Maybe if you’d stop bugging me, I could get dressed quicker.”

~

Allura decides the commander is in a better condition, so they wake him first. Takashi feels nerves ball in his gut. How will this man, a man he’s looked up to since he was a teenager, a man he’s considered to be a second father, react when he finds out about his relationship with Katie?

The commander’s face lights up when he sees Katie, and he wraps her in a tighter hug than Takashi though he’d be able to manage in his current condition. “Oh, Katie,” he says, tears clogging his throat, and Takashi can see a similar wetness in his lover’s eyes. “Oh, my wonderful daughter. You don’t know how good it is to see you.”

“Daddy,” she sobs quietly, so only the commander and Takashi, who hovers closeby, can hear.

After a moment, Takashi speaks. “Commander Holt, we’re all very glad you and Matt are safe.”

The commander turns his face up and smiles without releasing his hold on Katie. “Oh, Shiro! What are you doing here? Where’s Matt?”

“He’s still asleep,” Takashi answers. “He was in worse shape than you.”

Allura finally steps forward and takes control of the situation. “Commander Holt, I am Princess Allura of the planet Altea, and this is my castle. You and your son were rescued from a Galra work camp two of your Earth days ago. Before we get too far into anything, you should sit down and get something to eat.”

Takashi can see the questions whirling in the commander’s head, but he complies, keeping Katie tucked into his side the entire time.

~

Once the full story has been explained to the commander, he asks for a while alone with Katie and Takashi. Allura and Coran usher the rest of the Paladins out, and they can hear Lance and Keith arguing for a full minute before they’re far enough away. When he’s sure it’s safe, the commander turns to face Takashi, Katie still attached to his side like a limpet, and says, “Thank you for taking care of Katie for all these years.”

As Katie’s a little indisposed, Takashi says, “She doesn’t need to be taken care of, sir. She’s quite capable of handling herself. We’ve got surveillance video to prove it.”

“Still, it means a lot.”

Guilt sears in his gut. “Actually, sir, there’s something I need to ask you. I’m sorry for springing this on you as soon as you wake up, but it’s really important to me.”

He can see Katie stiffen.  _ She knows. _

The commander tilts his head. “What is it, Shiro?”

His damn Japanese proprietary kicks in, and Takashi dips into a low bow. “I would like your permission to formally date your daughter.”

There’s a pause, a pause so long Takashi feels it could consume his entire being, and then the commander laughs. 

He  _ laughs _ .

“I’m just glad it’s you and not one of those other boys,” he says after a time, both Katie and Takashi staring at him. “Shiro, I know you and I trust you. Katie’s obviously an adult now,” he adds, squeezing her shoulder, “and if this is what she wants, then you have my permission.”

~

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Katie tells him that night as they prepare for bed. “It’s not the eighties anymore. You don’t  _ need _ my dad’s permission to date me.”

“But I  _ want _ it,” he murmurs, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her back against his chest. “Call me a traditionalist if you like, but I feel a little better about defiling you every night now that I know he trusts me with you.”

A shudder rolls through Katie’s body, but when she speaks, she sounds entirely unaffected. “Your biggest problem’s gonna Matt, you know that, right?”

He mutters an expletive, and her laugh fills the room.


End file.
